One Thing
by jefronp
Summary: Shot me out of the sky; you're my kryptonite. / A story about two people, how they came to be so close, and how they came to realize they're feelings for each other. It's really just the ups and downs of their relationship. Liz/Avan


**Yes, a new story. Don't judge me for it though.**

* * *

"Shh!" Ariana whispered, as she walked closer to the boys dressing room. Liz was behind her, rolling her eyes, as they hid against the wall, listening as their boyfriends did some vocal exercises. Ariana started giggling, causing Liz to shush her for a change.

It was really quiet, so quiet that they could hear every word the boys were singing. They didn't move, didn't say anything as they waited for the right moment.

That of course, had to be ruined.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" They both jumped, gasping and turning around to see Eamon standing there, a goofy expression on his face as he stared at the two girls amused.

"We… we… well, we weren't spying… if that's what you're thinking." Liz said matter of factly. "In fact, we were uh, we… what were we doing here, Ari?"

"We were… waiting for Graham and Eric to finish their vocal exercises!" Ariana exclaimed, nudging Liz with her elbow. "Because we… we have to go eat… food?" She said the last part almost like a question while Eamon just shook his head.

"Well, generally that's what you eat… unless you're a carnivore and eat human organs and all that fun stuff."

Liz made a face, "gross."

"Yet… also true my friend." Eamon teased, tapping her nose as he walked past her to get to his dressing room.

He disappeared just as the door to Graham and Eric's dressing room opened, causing the two girls (who had been exchanging confused looks) to snap their heads in that direction.

Graham was the first come out of the room, an amused expression on his face as he leaned against the door frame and looked at the two girls. He leaned back a moment, and addressed Eric. "Hey, Eric!" He called, "Look who's out here waiting for us!"

"I don't know… Allie?" Eric teased causing Liz's eyes to widen. She started tapping her foot, crossed her arms over her chest and looked pissed off. He came out of the room and walked over to her, "I was just teasing you babe."

"You better have been." Liz retorted, poking his chest and releasing her arms. "Or I would've hurt you in ways you can't imagine."

"Graphic." Ariana and Graham said together, blinking as they faced each other and smiled at one another. "Hi." She said smiling cutely up at him since she was a few inches shorter than he was.

"Hi." He grinned back and kissed her lips softly, putting his arms around her shoulder. "What are you guys doing here? Don't you have to get ready for the show? It's in about an hour."

"Yeah, but… we wanted to say hi to our favorite boys." Ariana told him, smiling again, "You know… for good luck like we always do."

"Either that, or we were gonna get some food, but.. Ari's reasoning makes much more sense, don't you think?" Liz asked as she looked Eric, who also had his arm around her, mirroring Graham and Ariana. "Oh, and you both sounded amazing by the way."

"Wow." Graham looked impressed, "A compliment from Liz, that's a first."

"Yeah… and it wasn't mixed in with a sarcastic attitude. Dude! What is happening with the world?"

"Oh come on!" Ariana shouted, "You guys are over-reacting! Liz does compliment others and means it a lot of times!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Like… me!" Ariana laughed towards the end of her statement. She hid her face in Graham's shirt and continued to laugh while Liz just rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Oh god." Eric said, and then tilted Liz's face towards his and kissed her before she could really get pissed off about what had just happened. It seemed to work and she seemed to forget to come up with a comeback (when she _literally_ was always ready for one) when the director called out Liz and Ariana's names.

"Damn it!" Liz stomped her foot. "We're busted."

Ariana started to giggle as Graham kissed the top of her head and released her. She walk/stumbled over to Liz and grabbed her arms holding herself upright she hugged her.

"We sure are, Liz."

And with that, the two girls headed downstairs to get into hair and make-up and finish getting ready for the show.

* * *

"Come on!" Avan looked up, a grin on his face as he watched his best friend, Victoria argue with her sister over a shirt that apparently the younger girl had taken from her closet without her permission. "It's my shirt, Maddie! Give it back!"

A smirk seemed to pass over Maddie's lips as Victoria tugged on the shirt again. She let it go, just as she did, and Avan watched as Victoria stumbled backwards, over the coffee table and on the ground. She sat up and glared at her sister, while Avan just sat on the ground and laughed his ass off.

"Good one, Maddie!" He said, high-fiving her, as Victoria glared at him as well from her spot on the ground. She heard her phone go off then and held her hand for Avan to grab on and pull her up. After fixing herself up, she walked over to the table in the other room and picked up her phone, reading the text.

"Josh is coming over," She called out to Avan, and tossed him her phone. "Text him back while I go murder my sister for me, will you?"

"Hey!" Avan looked at her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you… there will be too much evidence and it will be awkward and…"

"Trust me, I'm aware, but this time, she _so _deserved it." Vic stomped downstairs, where she'd seen Maddie disappear to, and called out her sister's name. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of laughing so he knew she didn't _really _kill her… at least not yet. Holding Vic's phone in his hand, his fingers ghosted over the keys as he thought of a message to send back to one of their best friends—or really the third musketeer to their trio. He was also pretty lucky that Victoria trusted him so much with her phone, knowing he wouldn't look through anything she wouldn't allow him to and vice versa. It made him happy to know she trusted him with pretty much anything of hers, the same with her and Josh. They had a good thing going and the last thing they wanted to do was ruin it, that was for damn sure.

_Ok! See u soon! _Was all he could pretty much come up with, he figured it sounded close enough like something Vic would send, so he just let it go for the time being and put the phone down, going downstairs to check on the girls.

What he saw though, he wasn't expecting.

"Are you—are you both playing _video games_?" He asked, blinking as though he was in a dream or something. Victoria wasn't really much of a gamer—at least he didn't think she was. Victoria glanced over at him for a moment and shrugged, then she went back to what she called "kicking Maddie's ass" in whatever game it was they were playing.

He guessed it was Street Fighter, but he wasn't really sure since he wasn't much of a gamer himself.

"Maddie! No! That's not fair!" Victoria shouted as she lost the game. She threw the controller on the ground and then picked up the shirt that was the cause of all the problems and pointed a finger at her sister. "You're so… so…"

"Awesome?" Maddie grinned as she stood up. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a drink. "Thanks, I like to think so."

"I was gonna say something completely different, but I guess "conceited" works just as well." Victoria sighed, running her fingers through her hair, she walked over to Avan who just lazily put his arm around her, and absentmindedly played with her hair. They both heard the front door open and then slam shut, and then a moment later, footsteps coming down the stairs, revealing Josh who looked like he'd just come from an event or something.

"Sup?" Avan greeted him as Victoria smiled.

"Nothing much, kiddos, sup with you guys?" Josh asked, a grin on his face as Avan took his arm off Victoria and high fived him. He then hugged Victoria and then quickly Maddie, while Avan and Victoria walked slowly to the kitchen.

"I just kicked Vic's ass in Street Fighter." Maddie told him, "it was pretty epic."

"You guys are gamers?" Josh asked, looking confused, "Since when?"

"That's exactly what I said!" Avan threw his hands up in gratitude as he looked at Victoria who was laughing and shaking her head.

"I never told you I wasn't."

"Yeah, but when I asked you… you gave me a look like I fell off a spaceship or something."

"That's because you did, Avan." Victoria teased as she started going toward the stairs. "I'll be back in a minute, I have to change and then we can leave, okay?"

"Sure thing, buddy!" Josh called back as Avan just grumbled a response.

"My dad likes to play video games with his friends and Vic and I just got into it like a few months ago." Maddie said as a way of explanation. "There, Avan, you happy?"

"Oh yeah, much better, thanks." Avan rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. Maddie just gave him a sort of sarcastic smile and then passed him going up the stairs as he returned it. "How was the event you just came from?" He asked, now turning his attention to Josh.

"It was alright. Miley was there… the Jonas Brothers were there… and Selena and Demi were there…" Josh trailed off. "It was quite interesting I'll admit."

"Cat fight?"

"Oh yeah." Josh nodded, "But I think it turned out okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… Miley stormed off somewhere and Nick went after her while Selena and Demi just kind of ignored the situation, it was quite comical."

"Dude! And I missed it? Damn! Remind me to punch Victoria later."

Josh laughed, "No problem there."

"What did you guys do anyway?"

Avan shrugged, "Nothing really… painted, cleaned, hung out, watched her sister totally own her… the usual everyday activities that go on in the Avan-Vic days. Nothing really different."

"And I missed _that_? Damn, remind me to punch… Taylor later."

Avan burst out laughing, "That rhymed."

"Now is not the time for your short attention span!" Josh mock reprimanded him.

"What did Avan do now?" Victoria asked as she came back into the room, now completely changed and… in Avan's opinion, looking hot. "Besides, you know the usual stuff he does?"

"Oh nothing really…" Josh grinned, "Nothing to worry about too much, Vic."

"Okay…" She looked at him somewhat suspiciously, before her face lit up. "Hey, so guess what happened when I was upstairs?"

"You realized your sister was an alien and tranquilized her so we could use her for evidence when we go talk to the government later?" Avan guessed, speaking sarcastically.

Victoria blinked, "How random, in your dreams, and no. I got a call from Dan!"

"Oh! She got a call from Dan!" Josh said as though he knew it all along. "Wow, isn't that amazing? A call from Dan?" And then, at that moment, a confused look came over his face. "Wait… who's Dan again?"

"My god! You guys are such… boys!" Victoria cried.

"Dan's the guy who created the show she was on. Remember? The one with Jamie Lynn Spears? Uh, Zoey 101, I believe it's called."

"You are correct, Sir." Victoria high-fived him.

"Yeah, that was so you'd stop flipping out." Avan teased, "But anyway, please continue."

"Thank you." She paused for a moment, causing Josh and Avan to give her impatient looks.

"Well, what's the news?" Josh asked her, as the grin on her face grew wider.

"I have a meeting with him tomorrow to talk about possibly a new show for me!" She clapped her hands. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Oh my god, Vic!" Avan and Josh cheered, Josh high fived her while Avan wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"That's so awesome!" Avan smiled, "I bet you can't wait."

Victoria shook her head, "I can't. I mean, we did sort of talk about it a few months ago, but now it's starting to be like, more real. We're going to need to schedule auditions and see who can play the part and all that. It's going to be a lot of work, but I'm so excited about it, I don't care."

"That's so great, Vic. I'm so happy for you." Josh smiled and hugged her as she smiled back at him.

"Thanks." She grinned, running her fingers through her hair, she squealed, causing the two boys in the room to laugh with her.

Her life was now changing, and for the better. She just couldn't wait to see what happened now that it was moving along again.

Avan just shook his head in amusement. He remembered her talking about it, and saying how he should audition for a part, but he didn't really know if it would be a good idea since they were both friends and he was worried that would ruin the dynamic or whatever of the characters on the show. But like Vic had said one night when they were on Skype video chatting about it. He'd get to meet new people and whoever they casted, the both of them would obviously have to befriend, and who knows? He might even meet his future girlfriend on the show as well.

He rolled his eyes at that one.

But now that he thought about it, maybe she was right. Now that the show was starting to become much more real for her, maybe he would meet someone and maybe he _would _end up dating her.

But he wouldn't know unless he tried out for the part and witnessed it himself.

And as he hugged Victoria again in congratulations, he realized, he couldn't wait to see what happened in the next chapter of their lives.

Little did he know, it would be a crazy ride from here on out.

* * *

**So yeah. That's a little introductory chapter. They'll meet soon enough. **


End file.
